Wasurenagusa
by jendaiyu
Summary: Kau menatap batu nisan itu lekat-lekat. Tatapan matamu bahkan lebih menyedihkan lagi kali ini/Sampai akhirpun kau tak peduli/OkitaHiji/HijiMitsu Hints/WarningInside


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Suara gemercik air sambung menyambung terdengar, mengiringi kaki beratmu yang melangkah perlahan di tengah lebatnya hujan. Hujan paling lebat yang turun di musim panas ini. Namun, sang hujan tidak cukup membuatmu mengurungkan niat untuk melaju dengan mantap. Tanpa ragu kau tetap menerobos tirai air yang menghalangi jalanmu.

Keluhan atau gerutu tidak kau lontarkan walaupun langit sepertinya mengejekmu. Kau tidak ingin menyalahkan tangisan dewi hujan yang seakan memahami suasana hatimu yang juga tengah hujan lebat kala itu.

Tempat dimana kau berada itu sunyi, sepi tanpa ada seorangpun. Suara lain tidak terdengar kecuali suara angin yang berdesau dan decak hujan—alih-alih badai yang menhunjam bumi.

Sebuah payung hitam lebar yang melindungimu dari siraman hujan berhasil menutupi sebagian wajahmu yang terlihat sedih dan terluka.

.

.

.

**Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki.**

**Wasurenagusa, Jen © 2012**

**.**

.

.

.

Setelah melewati puluhan batu nisan, akhirnya langkahmu terhenti pada sebuah batu nisan kelabu. Batu nisannya masih putih, dan tidak keropos sedikitpun. Menunjukkan kalau nisan itu masih baru. Di altarnya terdapat tempat dupa yang telah basah akibat hujan, dupa dan abu di dalamnya pun bernasib sama. Seikat bunga berwarna biru teronggok kesepian di sebelah tempat dupa.

Makam Mitsuba Okita.

Kau menatap batu nisan itu lekat-lekat. Tatapan matamu bahkan lebih menyedihkan lagi kali ini. Penderitaan dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam tersirat jelas di wajahmu. Kaupun menggigit bibir bawahmu sekuat-kuatnya, mengabaikan rasa perih yang tidak sepadan bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatimu. Darah segar sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirmu. Meski tidak menangis, tampak dengan teramat gamblang bahwa batinmu menangis serta menjerit keras tatkala mendapati orang yang paling kau cintai terbaring kaku di bawah tanah yang dingin dan gelap selama-lamanya.

Kemudian, kau mencampakkan payung hitam yang tadi setia melindungimu dari air hujan. Mempersilakan hunjaman keras hujan menerpa tubuhmu. Berharap agar air hujan dapat meluruhkan seluruh duka di hatimu dan membawanya meresap ke lapisan tanah yang paling dalam.

Dalam keadaan tertunduk, air matamu pun menetes—tapi secepatnya disapu oleh siraman air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhmu. Dan hal itu terjadi secara berulang. Lagi, dan lagi...

"Aneue..." gumammu dengan suara lemah dan bergetar. Memorimu berputar mundur, kembali mengulang kenangan yang sudah kau lalui bersama kakakmu tersayang. Kenangan yang begitu indah namun menyakitkan. Kenangan yang meninggalkan penyesalan mendalam atas penderitaan kakakmu, yang kau anggap sebagai kesalahanmu.

Kemudian kau memperjelas tatapanmu pada seikat bunga biru yang baru kau sadari keberadaannya. Dalam waktu singkat, kau menduga kalau bunga itu adalah pemberian_nya_. Karena kau tahu, bahwa biasanya rekan-rekan Shinsengumi-mu hanya menaruh dupa sebagai tanda penghormatan terhadap kakakmu.

Kau pun tersenyum pahit melihat bunga itu.

_Hmph. Seikat bunga biru. Sampai akhirpun kau tidak peduli, Hijikata._ Kau membatin saat mendapati kalau Hijikata Toushiro memberikan bunga pemakaman yang salah. Terbayang dalam pikiranmu, pemuda bermata gelap itu membeli sembarang bunga di toko terdekat, lalu menaruh bunga di makam kakakmu semata-mata cuma demi formalitas.

Membayangkannya membuatmu geram. Sekali lagi kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, bahumu menegang dan kepalamu terasa dicengkeram erat. Kini kau dikuasai amarah. Dan dalam benakmu terdapat sejumlah pertanyaan,

_Kenapa sampai akhir pun kau tidak peduli padanya? Kenapa sampai akhirpun kau tidak menemui _Aneue_? Kenapa di saat terakhir kau tidak merengkuhnya dan menghapus segala penderitaannya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengakui kalau kau pun mencintai _Aneue_, Hijikata? Karena dengan begitu, paling tidak _Aneue_ dapat menjumpai ajalnya dengan perasaan bahagia..._

Ya, kau benci padanya. Tentu saja. Kau membencinya dengan segenap sakit hati yang sudah kau pupuk sejak hari pertama bertemu dengannya. Hijikata—pria yang telah merenggut segalanya darimu. Pria yang sangat dicintai kakakmu—yang pada akhirnya meninggal tanpa sekalipun mendapat balasan, atau setidaknya sedikit perhatian dari makhluk dingin tak berperasaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan-awan kelabu perlahan menyingkir digantikan awan putih bersih, cahaya hangat dari sang surya pun mulai terlihat.

Titik-titik sisa air hujan yang berada di atas dedaunan pohon flamboyan perlahan menetes dari pucuk dedaunan sebelum akhirnya meresap ke dalam tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Sedangkan bau tanah yang basah masih membumbung di udara lembab selagi ia belum mengering.

Kau masih berdiri di tempat semula, di hadapan batu nisan kakakmu yang tidak mungkin bergeming barang sedikit. Dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tangismu sudah berhenti seiring dengan usainya badai. Tapi kau belum beranjak. Masih mematung, sama diamnya dengan batu-batu nisan di pemakaman itu.

Sampai akhirnya kau menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Kau meliriknya dengan ekor matamu—pria tua yang lusuh dan ringkih. Kakek itu adalah orang pertama yang mendatangi pemakaman. Tanah yang becek membuat banyak orang enggan mendatangi pemakaman sehabis hujan, kegigihannya tampak spesial di matamu. Itu sebabnya kau terus melemparkan pandangan kepadanya.

Pria yang semula kau kira sebagai penjaga makam menghampiri nisan yang terletak tepat di sebelah makam kakakmu. Batu nisan itu tua dan tampak sudah tidak layak, sebagian batunya hancur termakan usia sampai ukiran di atasnya tak lagi dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Lalu, dengan wajah ceria, pria itu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga dari balik jas usangnya untuk diletakan di atas altar. Tanpa menyadari perhatianmu, dia mengambil sikap anjali—berdoa.

Ketika kau merasa pria itu tak lagi menarik, maka matamu terarah pada batu nisan yang kau simpulkan sebagai makam salah satu anggota keluarganya. Dan bunga biru yang tadi diletakan orang tua itu menangkap perhatianmu.

_Itu sama seperti bunga yang diberikan Hijikata_. Batinmu. Kau keheranan. Logika membuatmu berpikir kalau pria miskin itu tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli bunga di toko dan memetik bunga liar sembarangan di tengah perjalanannya kemari. Hanyalah suatu kebetulan kalau bunga itu sama dengan bunga yang dibawa oleh Hijikata.

"Kenapa kau memberikan bunga seperti itu? Itu bukan bunga pemakaman..." tanyamu tanpa sadar pada pria renta di hadapanmu. Agaknya sangat tidak sopan mengganggu orang yang tengah berdoa, namun rasa penasaranmu telah melebihi etika. Sebagai respon, pria itu menoleh dan bersikap praktis seperti sediakala. Dia tidak tampak keberatan atas kelancanganmu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu arti bunga ini?" tanyanya retoris. "Ini _wasurenagusa (forget-me-not)_ yang juga berarti: '_jangan lupakan aku'_ dan—" Kakek itu berhenti sejenak, memandangi batu nisan di sampingnya dengan wajah lembut. Kau tertegun, mengamati setiap gerakannya. Menanti sebuah jawaban.

"_Cinta sejati_..."

* * *

><p>終わり<p>

Owari.

**Thanks for reading, review?**


End file.
